


Souls

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need time to ourselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

"I'm going to take a shower," Lister said, opening the wardrobe and grabbing a clean towel from the top shelf. "Wonders will never cease," Rimmer replied from the lower bunk, without looking up from his book. Lister opened his mouth ready to give a retort, but decided it was too much like hassle and just shook his head. It was only when he heard the door shut and lock behind Lister that Rimmer raised his eyes in the direction of the bathroom.

Lister dropped his clothes in a corner and clapped once to start the water running. He stuck a hand under the spray to test the temperature, "Warmer. Warmer. Perfect!" He stepped in and let the hot water cascade soothingly over his body before reaching for the shower gel. Smegging Rimmer, he thought distantly, making snide comments about his personal hygiene. Lister showered just as regularly as the next person, even if he didn't do his laundry quite as often; and even that wasn't so much of an issue now they had Kryten. In fact, he thought as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair, he was actually rather clean and suave these days. Well, as suave as a man who drinks lager for breakfast can be.

He sighed and shook water droplets out of his eyes. It was typical that the person he'd come in here to get away from would follow him in his thoughts. Even in the shower it seemed he couldn't quite get away from the man. Well, even Rimmer couldn't see through walls. And that, Lister decided as he closed one foamy hand around his cock, was all to the good. He leaned back against the wet steam-warmed tiles and began to stroke himself. He thought of Rimmer, just on the other side of the wall with his book, and smiled at the thought that the hologram had no idea what he was doing. This was his private time, the one thing that Rimmer could not intrude on. Perhaps, his brain mused innocently, Rimmer was using this as his own private time. Perhaps right this second he was stroking himself just as Lister was doing, feeling the same deepening pleasure, the same sense of a moment of stolen time just for himself.

What if, he pondered, they _always_ wanked at the same time? It made sense that if this was the only time he had away from Rimmer, then surely it was the only time Rimmer had away from him. How odd and yet strangely fitting that would be. The two of them living their lives so much in each others pockets that even in this one very personal thing they were somehow together, like two halves of the same soul. Did Rimmer whimper at the same moment as him, did they draw breath together, tremble together..._come_ together? Lister's cock throbbed deliciously and he allowed himself a small groan of pleasure, confidant that the sound of gushing water would hide his shame. He was almost there...so close...Was Rimmer close too? Was he feeling this...this..._this_...

His back arched against the tiles as the orgasm twisted its way from the base of his balls all the way up his spine. At the same moment, what must have been a draught of cold air from beneath the door cut through the hot steam and wrapped around him, bringing his naked skin out in goosebumps and sending a thrilling shiver through his body, prolonging his orgasm and leaving him tingling.

He slid down the wet tiles to sit on the floor of the shower for a few moments until he got his breath back. He closed his eyes and let the water run over him, washing away his sins. Odd, he thought drowsily, how that always seemed to happen; the draught hitting him at just the right moment like that. It had to be something to do with the heightened sensitivity of his body at the point of orgasm or something, that it detected the cooler air when it might not usually do so. Kryten would probably know but he didn't intend to ask him. Eventually he clapped his hands again to turn off the flow of water and started to dry himself.

 

On his bunk in the sleeping quarters, Rimmer listened to the hissing sound of running water coming from the bathroom and tried to concentrate on his book. It was no good. His hand went to turn the page, hesitated, thought better of it and turned the page, then tossed the book aside. He knew he shouldn't be making a habit of this, it demonstrated a complete lack of character but smeg it all, he was only human, even if he was dead. The trouble was, it had started to become a little addictive. He hoped and prayed that Lister would never find out what he was really up to while he stood blissfully unaware in the shower.

Feeling his excitement building already, much to his shame, he pressed a hand to his chest. A little more pressure and the hard light field gave way and Rimmer reached in for his light bee. Learning how the bee worked had been a long and frequently embarrassing process but Rimmer felt he had a pretty good grasp of it now. He fiddled for a few moments and felt his body give a barely perceptible twitch as it changed to soft light. A few more presses in just the right place and Rimmer disappeared completely from view. He stood up and walked over to the mirror just to double check – the first few times he'd tried this he'd ended up with random limbs still visible – nobody liked to see an arm apparently floating around the place on its own and he couldn't risk anything giving him away. Satisfied that his disguise was complete, he took a deep breath and walked through the bathroom wall.

There was Lister, wet and soapy under the shower, his cheeks flushed with the heat. Rimmer tiptoed around the edge of the wall to get a better view, his heart thumping. He knew from experience that Lister would not realise he was there unless he gave himself away by making a sound – he'd betrayed himself once by sighing rather too deeply right next to Lister's ear. It had obviously startled him but thankfully he hadn't realised the truth – Rimmer never knew quite what Lister had put that rather disturbing incident down to. He waited impatiently until Lister's hand made its inevitable path downwards, then reached for his own eager, invisible erection. He always wondered what Lister was thinking in these moments. How nice it would be if he could slip unseen into Lister's mind the way he'd crept in here, to see his innermost thoughts as naked as his body. He saw Lister's cock grow a little taller, as though reaching out to him and stroked his own harder. _What are you thinking, Listy? If only I could believe you were thinking of me..._

He watched and waited, keeping time with Lister's movements and charting every breath, every sound, every flicker of emotion until he knew the moment had almost arrived. He moved closer to him so they were stood face to face, he could have kissed him with barely a lean forward. _Come, Listy,_ he urged silently, still pumping steadily on his own straining member, _Come now, please, don't make me wait..._

And almost as if he'd heard, Lister gasped, his head thudding back against the wall, his breath catching in his throat and Rimmer, reaching his own climax, stepped forward into him. He felt Lister shudder, felt his body twist and writhe within his own invisible frame as the pleasure engulfed them both, and wondered vaguely if Lister could feel him too. And then, too soon, it was all over. He took a faltering step back and looked down into Lister's breathless upturned face. His eyes opened drowsily and Rimmer started for a moment as they met his own, convinced for a moment that he'd popped back into sight. But there was no yelp of alarm from Lister and after a second or two his eyes drifted shut again and he slipped down to sit in a contented puddle at Rimmer's feet.

Rimmer backed away, then darted through the wall into the sleeping quarters. He fumbled with his light bee, returning himself to the blue-uniformed, hard-light state he'd been in when Lister left the room, then leapt back onto his bunk and scooped up his book. Then turned it the right way up.

 

* * *

 

"You were a long time." Rimmer remarked dryly as Lister emerged from the shower, "I suppose at least you're clean now."

"Did you miss me?" Lister smiled, tossing the damp towel towards the laundry basket and missing.

"No," Rimmer replied pointedly, turning a page of his book, "No, it's nice to have some time to yourself."

Lister stopped for a moment and gave him a slightly odd look, Rimmer put the book down and looked back at him, "What? What did I say?"

Lister shook himself slightly, "Nothing. No, you're right. It is nice, isn't it?"


End file.
